Osamu Kurokawa
-Esper Hybrid | birthplace = Minashigomine, | birthday =April 25th | status = Alive | age = 452 | gender = Male | height = 198.12 cm (6'5") | weight = 84.3682 kg (186 lbs) | blood type = O | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Minashigomine, | profession = | previous profession = | position = | previous position = ? | division = | previous division = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = , Tenth Division Barracks | relatives = Shūrei Kurokawa (Mother) Takeaki Kurokawa (Father) | education = | martial status= Single | shikai = Hisōhihisōten | bankai = Gōsanze Myōō Hisōhihisōten | resurrección = | segundaetapa = | shinrihohei = | joshodo = | choetsudo = | primaryskills = | choshinrigaku = | fullbring = | spiritweapon = | signatureskill = | roleplay debut = | series debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Osamu Kurokawa (黒河修, Kurokawa Osamu) is a of the and a member of the --- Division. Born in the Minashigomine (孤峰, Isolated Peak), the 9th district of West Rukongai, he is the son of Shūrei Kurokawa and Takeaki Kurokawa. During his time as a 4th Seat of the Thirteenth Division, he became known as the --- due to his peculiar, masterful capabilities with , especially concerning Bakudō and Hadō spells. TBD Appearance Personality History Born to Shūrei Kurokawa and Takeaki Kurokawa of Minashigomine, the 9th district of West Rukongai, Osamu was raised by his parents in hopes of following their footsteps and someday becoming a member of the . Plot Powers and Abilities Master Swordsman: * Hakuda Master: *' ' (一骨, Single Bone): *'Mugenkotsu' (無限骨, Infinite Bone): Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert: Kidō Master: * : Master Strategist & Tactician: Immense Spiritual Power: *'Masterful Reiatsu Control': Highly Perceptive Combatant: Immense Strength: Supernatural Durability: Zankensoki Zanpakutō Hisōhihisōten redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the and the see Hisōhihisōten (Zanpakutō Spirit). Hisōhihisōten (非想非非想天, Heaven of Neither Thought Nor No Thought): *'Shikai:' Shikai command is "Uncertainty" (不確実性, Fukakujitsusei): Hisōhihisōten transforms into two golden with... :Shikai Special Ability: The special ability of Hisōhihisōten is Sonzai Jōtai. :Due to its it's extreme potential and extent of power, Osamu is forbidden from using his Shikai's Dairokuten no Maō techniques within the confines of unless authorized by the Captain Commander, or during controlled training sessions. TBD :*'Yokukai: Amenohanrajin' (欲界·天判羅神, World of Desire: Heavenly Judgement of the Omnipresent God): An exceptionally powerful, yet common technique used by Osamu, it stems from his Zanpakuto's baseline ability. TBD :*'Yokukai: Hisōhihisōsho' (欲界·非想非非想処, World of Desire: Realm of Neither Thought Nor Thought): TBD :*"???" :*'Shikikai: ???' (色界·, World of Form: ???): TBD :*"???" :*'Mushikikai: ???' (無色界·???, World of Formlessness: ???): TBD :*"???" *'Modified Shikai': Hisōhihisōten: Dairokuten no Maō (非想非非想天·第六天の魔王, Heaven of Neither Thought Nor Thought: Devil King of the Sixth Heaven): Taking his Zanpakutō's Shikai ability to it's , Osamu is able to draw upon a new form of power within Hisōhihisōten. Upon activation, Osamu is able to see and sense the of everything around him. Through the use of this ability, Osamu is able to dictate what world line he and others will experience, independently of one another. :By taking one of his own world lines and overlapping it upon Hisōhihisōten, he is able to directly modulate its abilities and attributes. In such a modified state, he keeps access to his base shikai's abilities and can use the newly obtained shikai and bankai abilities (if obtained), though he is cut off from accessing his natural bankai. Such effects persists until the techniques duration is up or dispelled by the user. TBD. ::*'Dairokuten no Maō: Takejizaiten' (第六天の魔王:他化自在天, Devil King of the Sixth Heaven: Heaven of Freely Enjoying Things Conjured by Others): Allows Osamu to recreate any event he has previously witnessed. The first few times he used it, Osamu was unable to use it to its full potential, resulting in him only being able to recreate events he has seen. Osamu is able to "alter" recreated events to affect and benefit him, such an opponent using healing Kidō, Kaidō, and even a Zanpakutō's abilities. He can even apply an opponent's movements to himself, allowing him to move as they do. After many years of training in use of Zanpakutō with his Zanpakutō Spirit, Hisōhihisōten, he would eventually perfect it's use, resulting in him being able to make use of any events from any world line with Dairokuten no Maō active. TBD ::*'Dairokuten no Maō: Kerakuten' (第六天の魔王・化楽天, Devil King of the Sixth Heaven: Heaven of Enjoying the Conjured): Allows Osamu to bring other individuals from one world line to the current one, including other versions of himself. When active, all individuals "summoned" are allied with Osamu, inevitably causing them to support him in battle. Osamu is able to vanquish any conjured individual from the current world line at will. TBD ::*'???' (???, ???): TBD ::*'Dairokuten no Maō: Zekkōki Keikai' (第六天の魔王:絶好機恵開, Devil King of the Sixth Heaven: Blessed Opening of Golden Opportunity): ::*'Dairokuten no Maō: Zekkōki Juhei' (第六天の魔王:絶好機呪閉, Devil King of the Sixth Heaven: Cursed Closing of Golden Opportunity): *'Bankai:' Gōsanze Myōō Hisōhihisōten (降三世明王·非想非非想天, Conqueror of the Threefold World: Heaven of Neither Thought Nor No Thought): :Bankai Special Ability: Osamu stated that his bankai is a stronger version of his Shikai's ability and that he is banned from using it. :"???" :"???" :"???" :"???" Weaknesses Zanpakutō Ability Cooldown: Other Trivia * * * * *Osamu's Zanpakuto ability is based on several of the the author's favorite , primarily and the . Navigation • • ---- • • • • • |BankaiTechniques = |OtherTechniques = • }} Quotes